Cheezi and Chungu
Cheezi and Chungu are the secondary antagonists of the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard, both of which are based on the 1994 film The Lion King. They serve as members of the Outland hyena clan which is led by Janja and are enemies of Kion and The Lion Guard. Like Janja, they don't follow the Circle of Life and normally accompany their boss into sneaking into the Pride Lands to try and hunt, only to be foiled by the Lion Guard. Cheezi is voiced by Vargus Mason and Chungu is voiced by Kevin Schon. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Cheezi and Chungu are sent by Janja to capture Bunga (who had entered the Outlands to get his Baobab fruit back) so he can eat him for lunch. However, Kion is able to save his friend by unknowingly using The Roar of the Elders (which when used, causes the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with him), which gives Bunga time to escape Cheezi and Chungu. Later, after hearing from Mzingo that Kion is setting up a Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands, Cheezi and Chungu accompany Janja and the rest of the clan to attack the Pride Lands and cause an gazelle stampede which Kion's older sister Kiara gets caught in. Luckily, Kion and the Lion Guard are able to get the gazelle away from Kiara and get her to safety and drive the hyenas back to the Outlands. ''The Lion Guard'' "Never Judge a Hyena by It's Spots" Cheezi and Chungu are first seen attacking a oryx herd with Janja, but The Lion Guard arrive at the scene. Kion orders the rest of The Lion Guard to calm the herd while he goes after the hyenas. However, during the pursuit, a log snaps under Kion's feet and he falls into a river, which sweeps him into The Outlands. Later near the end of the episode, Cheezi, Chungu and their clan face against a female hyena named Jasiri, who had helped Kion escape The Outlands. Cheezi is the first to attack, but is knocked away by Jasiri. Chungu is also easily defeated, but Janja is able to pin Jasiri to the ground. Luckily, Kion returns and saves her by using The Roar of the Elders to scare the clan away. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Cheezi and Chungu listen to Janja's plan to take over the Pride Lands. When Kiara agrees to Mzingo' proposal and travels into the Outlands, Cheezi attacks her along with the rest of his clan. When Kion and the Lion Guard appear, ready to battle the hyenas, Cheezi obeys Janja's order to flee. "Eye of the Beholder" Cheezi and Chungu join Janja in attacking a herd of wildebeest, but are stopped by The Lion Guard and are forced to flee back to The Outlands. Later, Cheezi and Chungu listen to Janja's plan to trap The Lion Guard while Ono (the keenest of sight) is out on commission due to his temporary eye injury. After Janja is spotted overlooking a zebra herd, The Lion Guard go to investigate, but go into a canyon where Cheezi, Chungu and Janja trap them there with rocks, before leaving to pick off the zebras. Luckily, Ono (despite his injury) arrives and is ordered by Kion to lead the zebras away while he uses The Roar of the Elders to blast the rocks out of their path, the hyenas getting caught in the blast as well. With The Lion Guard back in action, Cheezi, Chungu along with Janja flee back to The Outlands. "The Kupatana Celebration" Cheezi and Chungu join Janja and the rest of the clan in pursuing a jackal pup named Dogo, before Kion and The Lion Guard come to Dogo's rescue. When Janja learns that The Pride Lands are celebrating Kupatana (a day of peace), he allows the group to take Dogo, before leaving with Cheezi, Chungu and the clan, perhaps knowing what trouble the pup will cause. "Fuli's New Family" Cheezi sees Bunga in the Outlands and informs Janja (who is being groomed by Chungu) of this. Cheezi, Chungu, Janja and their clan surround Bunga, who is saved just in time by Fuli. Using a piece of broken rock, the two friends float down a river of lave whilst being pursued by Cheezi, Chungu and Janja. Luckily, Kion, Beshte and Ono arrive to help Bunga and Fuli, leaving Cheezi, Chungu and Janja stuck on a log with no food. "Follow That Hippo!" Cheezi and Chungu accompany Janja into sneaking into the Pride Lands whilst avoiding Ono's watchful eye. The three hyenas later watch in confusion as a young elephant named Mtoto and his friends chasing a group of hyraxes. The trio then pursue the young animals with all but Mtoto managing to escape. They trap Mtoto near a lake and prepare to kill him. Luckily, Beshte emerges from the lake and comes to Mtoto's aid. The trio then chase the duo down the riverbank, but are stopped by the rest of the Lion Guard with Cheezi and Chungu knocked into a crocodile infested lake by Fuli. "The Call of the Drogo" Cheezi and Chungu are seen attacking a herd of impalas with Janja, but are stopped by the Lion Guard and are ordered to leave by Kion. After leaving, Cheezi hears Janja saying that he's going to eat him, but learns that it was actually a drogo bird named Tamaa who said it. Cheezi takes Tamaa by the tail and Janja tells him to help the trio with their plan with a promise not to eat him. After Tamaa uses his voice to trick the impalas into thinking he was Kion and lures them into the Outlands, he tricks Cheezi into letting him go by impersonating Janja again. Upon realising his mistake, Cheezi along with Chungu agrees not to tell Janja what happened. However, Janja soon discovers what has happened when he notices that Cheezi does not have Tamaa, who impersonates the Lion Guard. Cheezi, Chungu and Janja then flee into the Outlands when the real Lion Guard arrive at the scene. "Paintings and Predictions" Cheezi, Chungu and Janja sneak around the Pride Lands and stalk a herd of zebras whilst sing "Panic and Run". Janja tells his cronies to wait until Ono to leave and for him to say "go". When Cheezi passes this information to Chungu, the latter believes that they should attack now and charges towards the zebras with Cheezi following him. Cheezi and Chungu chase after a zebra and end up crashing into Beshte. Cheezi says that he never saw the Lion Guard coming before fleeing to the Outlands with Chungu. "The Mbali Fields Migration" Cheezi, Chungu and Janja hear the whining of the newborn son of the zebra Muhimu and see a herd of zebras and gazelles, but also notice Kion and Bunga with them (as they are escorting the herds through the Outlands to get to Mbali Fields as there wasn't any grass left in their old grazing grounds). Janja tells Cheezi that the two herds will panic and run and that they will not need to think to pick the gazelles and zebras off. The trio charge at the two herds, but the zebras form a protective circle around Muhimu and her son. Bunga tackles Cheezi and swings him around and throws him into the air where he crashes into Janja and Chungu. The trio then flee declaring that they don't like zebra anyway as they're too chewy and stripy. Apperance Cheezi is the smallest of the two with grey fur with spots, black fur on his legs. He has spiky black hair on top of his head (similar to Shenzi's), bite marks on his ears, a brownish-red nose and almost always has his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Chungu is the largest of the two and like Cheezi, has grey fur with spots, black fur on his legs and bite marks on his ears. Gallery "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar" Imagetlgrotrcheezi.png|Cheezi Imagetlgchungu.png|Chungu Imagetlgrotrjtwhc.png|Cheezi, Chungu and the clan listening to their boss Janja Imagetlgrotrcaccb.png|Cheezi and Chungu capture Bunga The-Lion-Guard-5.png|Cheezi and Chungu laughing evilly imagetlgrotrcacsakr.png|Chungu and Cheezi shocked by the Roar of the Elders Imagetlgrotrjcac.png|Cheezi and Chungu with Janja Imagetlgrotrcheezichunguclan_.png Imagetlgrotrjahcatpl.png|Cheezi, Chungu and their clan attack the Pride Lands Imagetlgrotrjanja&clan.png|Cheezi, Chungu and their clan "Never Judge a Hyena by it's Spots" Imagetlgnjahbisjcac1.jpeg Imagetlgnjahbischungujasiri.png|Chungu tries to attack Jasiri Imagetlgnjahbisjcac2.jpeg|thumb|Janja ordering Cheezi and Chungu to kill Kion "Can't Wait to be Queen" Imagetlgcwtbqjccmmap.png Imagetlgcwtbqcacl.png Imagetlgcwtbqjcacak.png|Cheezi, Chungu and Janja surround Kiara Imagetlgcwtbqjckak .png "Eye of the Beholder" Imagetlgeotbjccsotw.png Imagetlgeotbjanjacheezichungu.png Imagetlgeotbjttlg.png Imagetlgeotbjccshock.png "The Kupatana Celebration" Imagetlgtkcjanjaacdogo.png Fuli's New Family" Imagetlgfnfjanjachungu.png|Chungu grooming Janja Imagetlgfnfjanjacheezichungu.png|Cheezi informing Janja of Bunga being in the Outlands Imagetlgfnfjccfb.png|Cheezi, Chungu and Janja pursue Fuli and Bunga Imagetlgfnfjcactrapped.png|Cheezi, Chungu and Janja foiled "Follow That Hippo!" Imagetlgfthjcc .png Imagetlgfthjanjacheezi.png Imagetlgfthjccwmahf.png Imagetlgfthlgwjccbcbc.png|Cheezi, Chungu and Janja attacked by crocodiles "The Call of the Drongo" Imagetlgtcotdjcck_.png Imagetlgtcotdjcct .png|Cheezi in possession of Tamaa Imagetlgtcotdjccti .png Imagetlgtcotdjcct djccflee .png Trivia *Cheezi, Chungu and their clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai & Ed's clan. *Judging by their personalities, it can be assumed that Cheezi is The Lion Guard equivalent of Ed and Chungu is the equivalent of Banzai. Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Minion Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Teenage Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Partners in Crime